Invaders
by Lina D
Summary: During a time when Link Joker has taken over Earth with its power, nothing seems to be able to stop it. Everyone's decks are being switched to Link Joker, and apparently there is no hope to get rid of them. In Tokyo, though, something rather peculiar starts to happen. A new light shines in the battle against Link Joker, a power coming from Link Joker's own origins!
1. Take Link Joker down!

Invaders

**Chapter 1**: Take Link Joker down!

In a world that is being ravaged by Link Joker's fighting prowess and Lock, the fighters of Cray are being weakened to a point of no return. Nothing can stop it. Nothing can stop Void. The clans struggle so hard. The fighters struggle just as hard.

_At a store in Tokyo:_

"I ride Great Daiyusha over Daikaiser! At the cost of a Counterblast, Great Daiyusha gets a skill and power +10000. And an extra critical." Takuya says, smiling, certain of his victory.

"Nothing can beat Link Joker." his opponent answers, confidently.

"Wouldn't be so sure. Call, Daidragon and Daifighter to the front-row." he says, as he stays with two more cards in his hand.

**_Takuya's field:_**  
**_Daidragon | G. Daiyusha | Daifighter_**  
**_Daitiger | Daimagnum | Dailander_**

**_His opponent's field:_**  
**_Niobium | I. Zero Dragon | Radon_**  
**_Neon | Dust Tail | Lanthanum_**

"Daimagnum boosts! Go, Great Daiyusha! With his Limit Break, he gets power +2000 and an extra critical. That's a total of 28000 and critical 3!" Takuya exclaims.

"I guard with Barrier Star-vader, Promethium. With his skill, I discard one... Perfect Guard."

"I'll break through it, I'm sure! Even if I don't, you have 5 damage and only two cards tops with shield in your hand. Twin Drive, first check! Daibattles, a critical trigger. All effects go to Daidragon. Second check, Daishield. No trigger. Tsc."

"In the end, you're not strong enough." his opponent mocks him.

"Daidragon attacks! With his skill, he gets power +3000!" (Total: 24k)

"I guard with Nebula Captor (5k shield) and Meteor Liger (10k shield)!"

"Daifighter, attack!"

"Radon and Niobium, intercept!"

"Tsc. But, still, you've got just one card in your hand and no front-row rearguards. Whereas I have four cards. You haven't got a chance. Turn end." Takuya says.

"Stand and draw." he smiles as he draws a card.

"What?" Takuya's confidence turns into fear.

"Bring everything to chaos, my Vanguard! Break Ride... Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon! With the Break Ride skill, I lock Daimagnum and Daidragon, and Nebula Lord gets power +10000!" he exclaims.

"Two locks?" Takuya wonders how he is going to deal with that, since he has also got 5 damage.

"That's not all. Lanthanum gets power +4000 and I move him to the front-row. I call Nebula Lord Dragon in front of Neon. Dust Tail's skill, I lock your Daifighter. And Lanthanum gets another +2000 in his power. It's the end of the line." he laughs quite insanely.

"I'll protect myself! I swear!"

"Nebula Lord Dragon's Limit Break! All the front-row units get power +9000 due to the three locked units! Lanthanum attacks with 22000 power!"

"What? I can't guard against it...! I'll have to bet on a Heal Trigger..." Takuya thinks.

"Guard, Takuya-san?"

"No guard." he answers, gulping.

As he turns the card on the top of his deck face-up for his Damage Check, it is revealed that the card is Daikaiser. No trigger. Takuya loses. Just like others, when a Cardfighter loses to a Link Joker user, he loses control of himself, but he also loses his deck, being replaced by a Link Joker. Takuya leaves the shop instantly.

But the one who took Takuya down was not any Link Joker user, he was one of the 5 top users of Link Joker, under the direct command of Void. They were not forced into that, they gave their souls up so that they could grow stronger. That is Link Joker. That is Void.

"Too bad there was only him here. I could have turned some other people too."

A woman enters the store at this moment. She acted a little weirdly, but she should not be underestimated.

"Link Joker? I'm glad I found someone as powerful as you, Kiriko-kun."

The man automatically shivers.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" he asks, angrily.

"I've been looking for you for quite a long time. Your lost-in-time brothers have been found, Link Joker."

"Wh-what?" the man stutters, apparently knowing what she's talking about.

"You're not afraid, are you, boy?" she uses a very ironic tone.

"Let's see what you're made of, then." he says, as he puts his deck on the table.

She approaches him and puts her deck on the table as well. They both make their first moves into drawing and putting the First Vanguard on the field.

"Stand up, Vanguard" they both say.

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn!"

"Spark of Essence, Mark."

"Promoter! As I thought. But that won't hold me back. Draw. I ride Lanthanum! Dust Tail moves to the middle reaguard circle. Turn end."

"Draw. Ride, Essence of Life, Mira (power 7000)! Mark moves back. Mark boosts and Mira attacks!" (Total: 12000)

"No guard."

"Drive check. Shield of Essence, Jirobo, no trigger."

"Damage check. Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon."

"This is the end of my turn."

"Draw. Ride, Mobius Breath Dragon! I call Neon and Radon." Kiriko says.

**_Kiriko's field:_**  
**_Neon | M. Breath | Radon_**  
**_X | Dust Tail | X_**

"Go, Neon!"

"I guard with Light of Essence, Aiko (5000 shield)!" (5 cards in her hand)

"Unicorn boosts, Mobius Breath attacks!"

"No guard."

"Drive check. Star-vader, Nebula Captor, Draw Trigger. Power goes to Radon, and draw." (5 cards in Kiriko's hand)

"Damage trigger: Essence of the Beginning, Julio, a Critical Trigger. All effects to Mira!"

"Mobius Breath Dragon's skill activates. Embrace your eternal prison... Spark of Essence, Mark, LOCK!" he exclaims as her card is locked.

"I didn't know about that card. Interesting that Link Joker has got some interesting stuff." she says.

"I wonder how long your tough talk will last... Radon! With his skill, he gets power +3000!" (Total: 17000)

"Guard, Essence of Health, Mara (Heal Trigger) (Shield: 10000)!" (4 cards in her hand)

"Turn end."

"Apparently, you've grown cocky." she says, in a tone of regret.

"What?" he reacts, quite angrily.

"When Promoter, Link Joker and our other brother were together, we were much stronger. We were not evil. But, Link Joker has given in to Void's will and made us all separate, being scattered all over the universe. Kiriko-kun, I'll beat you and all others, and I'll bring all three brothers together, I swear!"

"Shut up. Link Joker is invincible!" he exclaims.

"I'll show you Promoter's power. Stand and draw. Ride, Fighter of Essence, Lelouch! With his skill, I Soulblast Mira, so that your Dust Tail Unicorn is targeted. Downgrade! Dust Tail is now grade -1. Grade -1 units cannot boost, therefore your Unicorn is useless for boosting during your next turn."

"Downgrade? That is not the power Promoter had!"

"No, it is not. In order to take Link Joker down, and bring them back, new power was needed. Call... Archer of Essence, Lina (power 9000), Wolf of Essence, Kouran (power 9000), and Essence of Evolution, Romeo (power 8000)." (1 card in her hand)

**_Her field:_**  
**_Lina | Lelouch | Kouran_**  
**_Romeo | Mark(Locked) | X_**

"Kouran attacks Radon!"

"I guard with Nebula Captor." (4 cards in his hand)

"Lelouch attacks!" (Total: 9000)

"No guard."

"Drive check: Magician of Essence, Merlin. No trigger."

"Damage check", he smiles, "Furious Star-vader, Nebula Core Dragon". (2 damage)

"Nebula Core? What's that card?" she reacts, quite scared.

"You'll soon see, Ayaka-san." he starts to laugh loudly.

She does not react at the calling of that name as if it were not hers. Her turn is yet to be over, but she starts to wonder whatever that card is because she has never seen something of the sort. Final form of Nebula Lord? That's unconceivable to her given the power Nebula Lord already has. What is that card?

Preview – **Chapter 2**: Arrival of despair

Kiriko rides up to the previous form of Nebula Core Dragon, Nebula Lord Dragon. It is when the woman realizes she has to do everything in her power to beat him before he can ride that unit. Will the power of a brother be enough to bring the slightest hope of taking Link Joker down?!

**My first fanfic, what do you guys think? Thank you for your opinion, everyone!**

**Lina :3**


	2. Arrival of despair

Invaders

**Chapter 2**: Arrival of despair

"Damage check", he smiles, "Furious Star-vader, Nebula Core Dragon". (2 damage)

"Nebula Core? What's that card?" she reacts, quite scared.

"You'll soon see, Ayaka-san." he starts to laugh loudly.

She does not react at the calling of that name as if it were not hers. Her turn is yet to be over, but she starts to wonder whatever that card is because she has never seen something of the sort. Final form of Nebula Lord? That's unconceivable to her given the power Nebula Lord already has. What is that card?

She gives no thought to that since she does not have the time to. She realises that she cannot let him ride that unit. She feels like he has it in his hand and that it is more dangerous than everything she has ever seen, hence the need for her to focus on winning.

"Let's get this over with, then. Lina attacks with a boost from Romeo! With her skill, she gets power +3000! Plus 8000 from Romeo, that's a total of 20000 power!" she says.

"No guard. Damage trigger check: Star-vader, Nebula Captor. Draw trigger activates! Mobius Breath power +5000, and I draw." (5 cards in his hand and 3 damage).

"My turn is over."

"Stand and draw. Enshroud this world in fear, my Vanguard! Ride... Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon! Neon moves back. Call, Mobius Breath Dragon. Let's go!" (4 cards in his hand)

"Beat me if you can."

"Radon attacks Kouran! He gets power +3000!" he exclaims as he rests his card.

"Lina intercepts."

_**Kiriko's field:**_

_**M. Breath | Nebula Lord | Radon**_

_**Neon | Dust Tail | X**_

_**Her field:**_

_**X | Lelouch | Kouran**_

_**Romeo | Mark | X**_

"Nebula Lord Dragon, take her down!" (Total: 11000)

"No guard."

"Twin Drive check. First check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium. Second check: Star-vader, Meteor Liger, Critical Trigger. Power to Mobius Breath Dragon, critical to Nebula Lord." he smiles. (6 cards in his hand)

"Damn it! Damage trigger check... First check: Fighter of Essence, Lelouch. Second check: Shield of Essence, Jirobo. No trigger."

"Mobius Breath Dragon attacks."

She is unable to defend herself without using up her Perfect Guard and discarding her next unit to ride, so she just doesn't defend herself. Damage trigger revealed Essence of Health, Mara, a Heal Trigger. Lelouch is removed from the Drop Zone.

"I guess you got luck on your side, lady." he complains.

"I wouldn't call it luck. I would call it strength. Stand and draw. Come down to the field, Magician of Essence, Merlin... Ride! And I call Essence of Sin, Lucifer (grade 1, power 7000)."

_**Her field:**_

_**Lucifer | Merlin | Kouran**_

_**Romeo | Mark | X**_

"Kouran attacks Mobius Breath Dragon!" she starts her battle phase.

Mobius Breath is not guarded against that attack and he is retired due to it.

"Mark boosts Merlin! With his skill, he gets power +2000!" (Total: 18000)

Unaware of Mark's ability, her opponent innocently declares a "no guard" to a very dangerous attack. He soon regrets it.

"Trigger check, first: Essence of the Beginning, Julio, a Critical Trigger. Power goes to Lucifer, critical goes to Merlin. Second check: Essence of Luck, Lara, Draw Trigger. Power goes to Lucifer, and draw." (4 cards in her hand)

"Tsc! Damage trigger check."

During his Damage Check, two cards are revealed and they are not triggers. They are Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon and Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon. He does not seem worried, though, about the fifth damage.

"Mark's Counterblast. He goes to the Soul and I get to choose two of your rearguards and alter their grade! Dust Tail goes to grade -1 again! And your Neon is grade 2 for the next turn. That means both of them cannot boost."

"What?"

"That's what happens when you don't know your opponent. Lucifer attacks with a boost from Romeo! With his skill, since my Vanguard has "Essence" in its card's name, he gets power +3000! Total is 28000!"

"I guard with Stellar Garage and Meteor Liger! That's a total of 20000 shield." (4 cards in his hand)

"My turn is over."

"So, I guess you are ready for your turn of despair, Ayaka-san?"

"Don't call me by that bloody name! It does not belong to me." she seems rather distressed about that.

"What? Makes you feel bad? Sure, I will stop 'cause of that, A...ya...ka...-san." he slowly says her name.

"Get this turn over with. I'll make through it and I'll destroy you. And Nebula Lord, too. Him being destroyed, I only have to deal with a few more powerful Link Jokers, such as Chaos Breaker Dragon, the big boss."

"Chaos Breaker? The big boss? Your data isn't as accurate as it should be, Ayaka. Chaos Breaker is one of the most powerful of us, true enough. But there's something else. The name is..." he stops himself from telling, "Well, it's irrelevant. I don't owe you anything. If you get past me, you'll know. Let's get this over with."

She looks prepared to deal with whatever is coming even though she has not the foggiest about what is coming against her.

"Stand and draw. Link Joker will take everything from everyone. The time for despair has come... May the eternal prison be brought to this Earth, dragon of darkness! Crossride... Furious Star-vader, Nebula Core Dragon!"

"Here it comes" she thinks.

"No need to guard yourself up. This card is invincible. Nebula Core Dragon will exceed the limits over and over and over... Ultimate Break! Counterblast 1 and I lock your Kouran! Nebula Core Dragon gets a skill. I call Colony Maker and Counterblast. Lanthanum is superior called. I retire the other Neon and call Lanthanum in his place." (2 cards in his hand)

**_Kiriko's field:_**

**_Colony Maker | Nebula Core | Radon_**  
**_Lanthanum | Dust Tail (-1) | Lanthanum_**

"Dust Tail goes to the Soul and Counterblast. Lucifer is locked. The two Lanthanums get power +2000! Let's get this over with. Colony Maker attacks!"

"Guard, Julio!" (3 cards in her hand)

"Nebula Core Dragon attacks!"

"No guard."

"Twin Drive, first: Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon, second: Star-vader, Vice Soldier, Critical Trigger. Power to Radon, critical to Nebula Core."

"Tsc. Damage trigger check."

Both checks revealed Woman of Essence, Cynthia that were sent to her Damage Zone. But it seems that Nebula Core was far from over.

"Nebula Core's skill. When this unit's attack hits and if my opponent has two or more locked units, it can stand again at the cost of two cards and a Counterblast. I discard Nebula Lord and Vice Soldier from my hand and Counterblast so that Nebula Core can rise once more."

"Standing Vanguard? Damn it! I didn't expect this!" she thinks to herself.

"Nebula Core Dragon attacks once more!"

"Essence of the Power, Lyla, guard! (10k shield, Critical Trigger)"

"That means I need to get two triggers so that Nebula Core can stand once more. Twin Drive, first check: Star-vader, Stellar Garage, Heal Trigger, I heal and Nebula Core gets power +5000."

"What?! A trigger on the first check?" she is surprised by that.

"And now, second check!"

Until now, Link Joker has always allowed Kiriko to win. It should not be any different whether or not his enemy is a man, a woman, or whichever clan is being used against him. Link Joker will just take everything down. Is the possibility of hope unconceivable and pointless? Will Link Joker just have their way with nobody to stop them? Nothing? Is this the end of the line for that brave woman who took the task of bringing the brothers together?

Preview – Chapter 3: Arrival of hope

The fight between the woman and Kiriko finally has its fair end. While it finishes, another woman turns up on the other side of Tokyo and with a card called Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL" she takes down every Link Joker fighter she comes in contact with. She soon starts a fight with no other than one of Kiriko's partners in the rank of Link Joker: Lucas, bearing nothing other than Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. The fight against Link Joker is not so hopeless now.

_**Exact description of Nebula Core Dragon:**_

_**ACT LB5 VC: (Counterblast 1 - "Star-vader") Choose one of your opponent's rearguards and lock it and this unit gets, until the end of the turn, "AUTO(VC): (Counterblast 1 and discard two cards with "Star-vader" in its card's name) At the end of the battle that this unit's attack hit a Vanguard and your opponent has two or more locked units, you may pay the cost. If you do, [Stand] this unit. This unit can only [Stand] twice per turn." This skill can only be used once per turn.**_

_**CONT(VC): If you have a card named "Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon" in your Soul, this unit gets power +2000."**_

_**CONT(VC/RC): Lord.**_

Hope you guys like it! ^^

Lina :3


	3. Arrival of hope

Invaders

**Chapter 3**: Arrival of hope

_At another store in Tokyo:_

"This is the final turn. Dark Band Dragon, Radon and Infinite Zero Dragon attack!" a Link Joker fighter says.

After each and every attack, the wielder of Remiel "ETERNAL" skilfully protects herself against the decisive damage, the sixth, leaving herself with one card in her hand after protecting herself, against five that her opponent has, Sentinel included and a unit that can intercept. Her front-row is quite damaged too.

_**His field:**_

_**Infinite Zero | Dark Band | Radon**_  
_**Lanthanum | Fermium | Neon**_

_**Her field:**_

_**P. Celestial, Remiel | P. Celestial, Remiel | X**_  
_**Arabhaki | First Aid Celestial, Penuel (locked) | Narelle**_

Her damage zone (all of which are unflipped):

Emergency Celestial, Danielle; Recovery Celestial, Ramuel; Prophecy Celestial, Remiel; Marking Celestial, Arabaki; Punishment Celestial, Shemihaza;

"You may have just one card locked this turn, but with just one card in your hand, there isn't anything you could do." he mocks.

"Stand and draw." she stares at her cards for a moment, "Flap your wings, eternal Goddess! Muster the power of love and may thy power save those who have been captured by darkness... I Break Ride the Celestial Vanguard... Celestial Goddess, Remiel... "ETERNAL"! With Remiel's skill, I put Shemihaza in my hand. To compensate, I add the top card of my deck to the Damage Zone."

**_Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL"_**  
**_Power: 11000 ; grade 3; Skill : Twin Drive_**

**_ACT LB4 VC: (Counterblast 2 – "Celestial") Choose up to three of your front-row Angel Feather units with "Celestial" in its card's name and you may give them power +3000 until the end of the turn. If you have a face-up card named "Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL"" in your Damage Zone, choose up to one of your opponent's card in his/her Damage Zone and turn it face-down. This skill can only be used once per turn._**

**_CONT(VC): If you have a card named "Prophecy Celestial, Remiel" in your Soul, this unit gets power +2000._**

**_CONT(VC/RC): Lord_**

She reveals her top card to be Emergency Celestial, Danielle and puts it into her Damage Zone, rather calmly.

"Remiel "ETERNAL" gets power +10000. Due to the Crossride's power, she gets more +2000. Sariel, come to the field! Counterblast Arabhaki. In order to add Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL" to my Damage Zone, I send Danielle to the Drop Zone. Now it's when things get really fun. Remiel "ETERNAL", may yourself travel through the limits of this universe and surpass them... Limit Break! I Counterblast Ramuel. All front-row "Celestial" units get power +3000! And if there's a face-up card named "Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL"", I get to choose one card of your Damage Zone and turn it facedown: Promethium! That means you can only use one Counterblast if you make it through this turn." she says, extremely confident of her victory.

"I have five cards in my hand, Sentinel included. You can't beat me."

"My Vanguard attacks! Power is 26000."

"Promethium gives me Perfect Guard. I discard Dark Band Dragon." (3 cards in his hand)

"Twin Drive... First check: Punishment Celestial, Shemihaza. Remiel gets power +5000 and critical +1! Second check... Recovery Celestial, Ramuel. Sariel power +5000, and I heal Ramuel."

"Double trigger?" he looks surprised.

"This is the real Final Turn. Remiel attacks! Once again, the power is 26000! Even if you guard against this, Sariel will do the final attack. You don't have enough Shield." she laughs.

"Guard: Stellar Garage, Neon and Nebula Captor.."

"Sariel, bury Dark Band Dragon! Narelle boosts... final attack!"

He struggles to say "No guard" but says. His Damage Check reveals Star-vader, Nebula Captor: a Draw Trigger. He loses. When he gets back to his former self, when the power of Link Joker leaves his body, that girl is already gone. Although, he has no memory of her.

_Kiriko versus girl:_

"Nebula Core Dragon attacks once more!"

"Essence of the Power, Lyla, guard! (10k shield, Critical Trigger)"

"That means I need to get two triggers so that Nebula Core can stand once more. Twin Drive, first check: Star-vader, Stellar Garage, Heal Trigger, I heal and Nebula Core gets power +5000."

"What?! A trigger on the first check?" she is surprised by that.

"Second trigger check: Promethium... No trigger."

She sighs as a signal of relief.

"It's not over yet! Attack... Radon!"

"Perfect Guard with Jirobo. I discard one. " (0 cards in her hand)

"Turn end. It seems you're better than I thought." he says, even though he is annoyed.

"Stand and draw. I won't comment on that. Remember how our brother just let go when you wanted to divide ourselves? We were one once, but the second you, Link Joker, started to leave, our brother just left, he didn't struggle. But Promoter did. That's why Link Joker won't defeat us. That's why I'm going to bring you back. This is the Final Turn."

"You can't do anything. I have 4 cards in my hand, Sentinel included. There's absolutely nothing you can do."

"Break Ride. Ultimate Magician of Essence, Merlin "ETERNAL".

_**Her field:**_

_**Lucifer (L) | Merlin "E" | Kouran (L)**_  
_**Romeo | No card | No card**_

_**His field:**_

_**Colony Maker | Nebula Core | Radon**_  
_**Lanthanum | Dust Tail | Lanthanum**_

_**Ultimate Magician of Essence, Merlin "ETERNAL"**_  
_**Power: 11000; Grade 3; Twin Drive.**_

**_ACT LB4(VC): (Counterblast 2 – "Essence" and Soulblast 2 – "Essence") This unit gets, until the end of the turn, "AUTO(VC): (Discard 2 cards from your hand) At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, [Stand] this unit. This unit can only [Stand] once per turn. " and "AUTO(VC): (Discard a card named "Ultimate Magician of Essence, Merlin "ETERNAL"" from your hand and Soulblast 1) When this unit [Stands], you may pay the cost. If you do, choose an opponent's column and you may downgrade or upgrade each of the rearguards on that column. This unit gets power +5000/critical+1 until the end of the turn."_**

**_CONT(VC): If you have a unit called "Magician of Essence, Merlin" in your Soul, this unit gets power +2000._**

**_CONT(VC/RC): Lord._**

"E-ETERNAL?", he stutters, "What the hell is that?"

"I owe you no explanation." she answers, her tone being extremely different from what it was before, "Break Ride skill. Counterblast. Power +10000. And... I get to upgrade your Radon making it lose its Intercept and your Lanthanum behind Radon is upgraded making it unable to boost, until the end of your next turn. Finally, Crossride skill. Power +2000. Limit Break: I pay two Counterblasts and 2 Soulblasts so that Merlin "ETERNAL" gets two skills. Attack! Power is 23000!"

"Promethium... I discard one and Perfect Guard."

"Twin Drive, first check: Essence of the Beginning, Julio, Vanguard's Power +5000 and critical +1. Second check: Merlin "ETERNAL".

"No hope, my friend." he mocks.

"Due to the Limit Break, I discard two cards from my hand: Julio and Merlin "ETERNAL" so that my Vanguard will stand up once more. This is Merlin "ETERNAL"'s skill. My Vanguard, attack!"

"It won't pass! Guard: Stellar Garage, Neon... and Colony Maker intercepts!"

"Just a tiny little trigger is needed. First check: Magician of Essence, Merlin. Second check: Essence of Destruction, Limyo, a Critical Trigger. My Vanguard gets power+5000/critical+1. Merlin "ETERNAL", take Link Joker down! Eternal Fire!"

Merlin "ETERNAL"'s attack passes through Kiriko's defenses. He even managed to draw a Heal Trigger on the sixth damage, but the Critical 3 from Merlin "ETERNAL" made him lose right after it.

"We'll save you, brother." she says, then gets out of the store leaving Kiriko there.

The girl who fought Dark Band Dragon and the girl who fought Nebula Core Dragon find each other when the now revealed Marianne, the girl who beat Kiriko, meets the still unnamed girl when she turns a corner. They immediately recognize each other as Cardfighters, but no apparent reason why.

"Are you a Link Joker fighter?" they both ask each other at the same time, but in different tones.

They both laugh at the situation, immediately knowing that neither of them are Link Joker fighters. But a man and a woman approach them.

"I'm Lucas. Chaos Breaker Dragon's fighter." a tall, blonde man says.

"I'm Lucy. Schwarzschild Dragon's fighter." a short and red-haired woman says.

"I could not care less about your names. You are Link Joker fighters, all I care is that you disappear." Marianne says.

"Who do you think you are, you little wh-" Lucas says but he is interrupted by Lucy.

"Unnecessary. I'll fight her and I'll make her feel the infinitely saddening feeling of defeat, as she never did. When we finish fighting, you'll join us, girl. Lucas, fight the other one."

"If you say so, Boss..." he answers with an ironic tone.

There's a ridiculously blatant change of scenery. It is like they were transported to same place else. Almost as if it were outer space. That was a small preview of the power that those fighters wielded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they all say.

"Micro-hole Dracokid." Lucy says.

"Spark of Essence, Mark." Marianne says.

"Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn." Lucas says.

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel." the unnamed girl says.

Preview – Chapter 4: The fall of the angels

Marianne and the unnamed girl enter into a fierce fight with highly-skilled Link Joker fighters. One of the fights end. Meanwhile, other fighters throughout Tokyo are being submitted to a process called "Reverse". Link Joker fighters who beat normal fighters does not make their deck become Link Joker necessarily, rather their cards are submitted to the power of Link Joker and are Reversed.


	4. The fall of the angels

Invaders

**Chapter 4**: The fall of the angels

"Stand up, Vanguard!" they all say.

"Micro-hole Dracokid." Lucy says.

"Spark of Essence, Mark." Marianne says.

"Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn." Lucas says.

**_Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn_**

**_Grade: 0_**

**_Power: 5000_**

**_Shield: 10000_**

**_Flavour: Be imprisoned for life!_**

**_AUTO: Forerunner._**

**_AUTO(RC): (Counterblast 1 and put this unit in the Soul) During your opponent's end phase, when one of his/her locked cards is unlocked, you may pay the cost. If you do, lock that unit._**

"First Aid Celestial, Penuel." the unnamed girl says.

Lucas seems to find out who that unknown girl at the precise moment they started the fight. He starts to speak, rather confidently:

"You're Ren Suzugamori's lost sister, Julia. The way I feel your power is so close to his, this bond can only be shared by brothers and sisters."

She gasps at what he affirms in a way that basically confirms what he has just said.

"True enough, I am. It doesn't mean anything. It gives you no advantage."

Lucas smiles quite crazily at that affirmation that he seems to believe it to be ingenuous.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you Reversed." he says, smiling.

"Reverse? What is that?" she asks, frightened.

"You shall know, little girl. I stand and draw. Ride... Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium. Renewal Unicorn moves back." (5 cards in his hand)

"Stand and draw. Marking Celestial, Arabhaki! Penuel moves. Arabhaki attacks! Trigger check: Punishment Celestial, Shemihaza, a Critical Trigger. Arabhaki gets power +5000/critical +1. Go, Arabhaki!" (6 cards in her hand)

"Damage check: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon and Star-vader, Nebula Captor. That's a Draw Trigger. Its power activates! Palladium gets power +5000 and I get to draw."

"This is the end of my turn."

Meanwhile, Marianne and Lucy start their fight, much more politely than the two others were, if that were something to be proud of.

"Gravity Ball Dragon, ride! I check the top of my deck and add "Schwarzschild Dragon" to my hand. End of turn."

"Ride... Essence of Evolution, Romeo. Mark moves. Essence of Sin, Lucifer, call! Lucifer attacks... my Vanguard has "Essence" in its card's name, therefore Lucifer gets power +3000! Total 10000."

"Damage trigger check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium. No trigger."

"Romeo attacks with a boost from Mark! Trigger check: Essence of the Beginning, Julio, a Critical Trigger. I told you before and I'll tell you again... Promoter will beat Link Joker and we'll get our brother back. Romeo gets power +5000/critical +1!"

Lucy's following Damage Checks revealed Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon and Stellar Garage, a Heal Trigger. She then proceeded to heal Promethium.

"Turn end."

Their fight continues until both of the fights arrive at their climax.

**Lucy vs Marianne:**

**Marianne's turn.**

**_Lucy's field:_**

**_Infinite Zero | Schwarzschild (11k) | Niobium_**

**_Lanthanum | Aurora Eagle | Lanthanum_**

**_Lucy's hand: Promethium, Infinite Zero Dragon, Stellar Garage, Meteor Liger and Nebula Captor._**

**_Lucy's damage: 4. Unflipped: 1._**

**_Marianne's field:_**

**_Lina (locked) | Merlin | No card_**

**_Mira | Mark (locked) | No card_**

**_Marianne's hand: Everlasting Magician of Essence, Merlin "ETERNAL"; Wolf of Essence, Kouran; Essence of Evolution, Romeo._**

**_Marianne's damage: 5. Unflipped: 5._**

"Turn end", Lucy says after a long turn due to Schwarzschild Dragon's Limit Break, "But I don't believe you can do much against me during the next turn. Admit defeat."

"Stand and draw", Marianne says as she now answers to the provocation, "It is you who doesn't realize that this is the final turn. Let's go! Ride... Everlasting Magician of Essence, Merlin "ETERNAL"! Break Ride and Crossride skill, Counterblast. Merlin "E" gets power +12000... and I get to alter the grades of two of your rearguards! Aurora Eagle, _Upgrade_! Niobium... _Upgrade_!"

"Oh, I see. The "ETERNAL" power. That's what's helping you. It's not enough to beat Link Joker, though."

"I'm betting on everything, Lucy. This power is more unknown to you than you'd imagine. This power comes was wielded by Link Joker once. But not as Link Joker, but as United Link. The three brothers: Link Joker, Promoter and our third. That's how I'm gonna beat you all."

"Those are some nice memories, girl. But Link Joker has surpassed United Link since it's got away from it. Long, long ago."

"Well, that's a coincidence.", she laughs, "ETERNAL was already more powerful than United Link, it just got stronger. And I'm gonna show you! **LIMIT BREAK**! With two Counterblasts and Soulblasts, Merlin "ETERNAL" gets two skills. Kouran and Romeo, call. Let's go."

"No matter what you do, I'll be able to defend myself. Promoter is of no danger to Link Joker." she answers, rather calmly.

"Attack the Vanguard, Merlin "E"! Power is 23000." she orders.

"Stellar Garage and Meteor Liger, guard." (Total: 20000 shield)

"Twin Drive: Merlin "ETERNAL". Second check: Essence of Destruction, Limyo, a Critical Trigger. That's too bad for you. Kouran gets power +5000/critical +1."

"What exactly should I have be afraid of?" she asks, not understanding the meaning of that trigger, considering she had a Perfect Guard with her.

"I discard Limyo and Jirobo so that Merlin "E" will stand once more. " she smiles.

"What?", she gasps, "But even that is not enough becau-", she is interrupted.

"Skill activated. When this unit Stands, I pay the cost: Persona Blast and Soulblast. Your Infinite Zero Dragon and Lanthanum will be _Upgraded_! And that's not all, Merlin "E" gains power +5000/critical +1, and Kouran gets power +2000 for each upgraded or downgraded unit, so +4000!"

"Critical? Damn it... I can't deal with it." Lucy thinks to herself.

"Merlin "E" attacks!"

"No guard", she declares.

It was revealed another Critical Trigger which sealed Lucy's fate instantly. Schwarzschild Dragon was beaten. Lucy fainted. Although, Ren's lost sister was not having the same luck as Marianne.

**Julia vs Lucas**

**Lucas' turn**

**_Lucas' field:_**

**_No card | Chaos Breaker | No card_**

**_Palladium | Renewal U. | No card_**

**_Lucas' hand: Star-vader, Colony Maker and Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon._**

**_Lucas' damage: 4. Unflipped: 2._**

**_Julia's field:_**

**_Raquel | Remiel "E" (13k) | Remiel_**

**_Arabhaki | Narelle | Narelle_**

**_Julia's hand: Adamantine Celestial, Aniel; Punishment Celestial, Shemihaza; Celestial, Landing Pegasus; Marking Celestial, Arabhaki._**

**_Julia's damage: 5. Unflipped: 3. Cards in Damage Zone: Celestial, Landing Pegasus (flipped); Emergency Celestial, Danielle; Marking Celestial, Arabhaki; Celestial Goddess, Remiel "ETERNAL" and Prophecy Celestial, Remiel._**

"Turn end. " Julia announces.

"Final Turn." Lucas announces, "Do you have something to say before you lose?"

"This isn't over until the sixth damage." she answers, stuttering discreetly.

"I see. Even Ren's sister is not able to understand what we are able to see. I'm guessing his family did well when they abandoned a worthless, stupid child when she was just a little girl." he provokes.

Her eyes change drastically, from the rather calm person to an angered one.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screams, "You have no right to talk about my family!"

"Yes! That anger... let it be Reversed!"

"When this fight is over, I'm going to kill you!"

"Chaos Breaker Dragon's Counterblast. I discard Stellar Garage. Your Raquel shall be locked. I call Neon in front of Palladium. Colony Maker, call and Counterblast. One more Neon! Colony Maker attacks!"

"Arabhaki!" her anger still flowing, she guards.

"Chaos Breaker attacks."

"Shemihaza, protect the Vanguard! You won't draw 2 triggers , I'm sure of that."

"I don't need two. First check: Keyboard Star-vader, Bismuth. **STAND TRIGGER**! Colony Maker stands and gets power +5000. Second check: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. Colony Maker, go!"

"Landing Pegasus, guard!"

"Neon, bring Julia into oblivion once more! Final attack!"

"I'm not giving up just yet. I won't go into oblivion again! Damage trigger... check! Trigger... Vanguard's power+5000/critical+1."

"Not a Heal. You lost, Julia. **Reverse**!" he exclaims.

Julia is enshrouded in darkness as she is Reversed. Her screams could be heard clearly, but it stops. It stops when she no longer can resist. When Reverse has taken over. Link Joker has won one more battle.

"Julia, I'll leave that girl to you. Make her ours. Reverse her." he orders.

"Understood." she smiles.

Lucas leaves and shortly before Julia and Marianne enter into a fight, steps are heard. A man's voice is heard:

"Marianne-san... this is not your business. I'll take care of it."

"You are...!" she says, surprised.

Preview: Chapter 5 – Family bond

Marianne is to go after Lucas in order to fight him since Chaos Breaker Dragon is yet one of the strongest adversaries one could possibly think of. Considering Kiriko's speech true, there is something even stronger than Lucas, someone... How is that possible? Meanwhile, Julia enters into a fight she thinks it would be impossible to happen in any situation.


	5. Family bond

Invaders

**Chapter 5**: Family bond

Lucas leaves and shortly before Julia and Marianne enter into a fight, steps are heard. A man's voice is heard:

"Marianne-san... this is not your business. I'll take care of it."

"You are...!" she says, surprised.

"Yes, it's me." he says, being revealed that he is none other than Ren, Julia's brother.

"Ren!" Julia's eyes make her look extremely angered, "I'm never going to forgive you!"

"Ren, she's Reversed, don't listen to what she sa-", Marianne is interrupted.

"Marianne!" he exclaims, "I know how to control myself. You should know that better than anyone. Go after Lucas, I'll bring her to her senses."

Marianne is unsure about leaving Ren and Julia to fight considering Reverse, but realizes she has no choice but to leave him there.

"Don't you dare lose." she says, getting away from that place in the same direction Lucas did.

"Julia... it's just you and me. I wanted to say that-" he is interrupted by Julia.

"I don't care. I was once forgotten and I'll make you feel oblivion, Ren! You do not have the power to stop me."

"Let's see if that's the case."

"Like always, you think a Cardfight will solve each and every problem you encounter in life. This time, it won't. Let's go!"

Their fights start: Ren uses his Shadow Paladin's Revengers against Angel Feather's Celestials.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Julia declares.

"Stand up, the Vanguard" Ren declares.

"Celestial of Hope, Gabriel"

**_Celestial of Hope, Gabriel_**

**_Grade 0_**

**_Power: 5000_**

**_Shield: 10000_**

**_AUTO: Forerunner._**

**_AUTO(RC): (Put this unit in the Soul) When an attack boosted by this unit hits, if the attacking unit is a grade 2 or higher Angel Feather with "Celestial" in its card's name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card in your Damage Zone and call it to (RC). Put the top card of your deck into your Damage Zone face-down._**

"Frontline Revenger, Claudus. It isn't Penuel?" he is surprised.

"It's just common to replace cards with better ones. Draw. Ride... Arabhaki. Gabriel moves back. Turn end." (5 cards in her hand)

"Is that how it is? Draw. Transient Revenger, Masquerade, ride! And call. Claudus moves back."

**_Ren's field:_**

**_X | Masquerade | Masquerade_**

**_X | No card | Claudus_**

"Vanguard attacks. Trigger check: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. No trigger."

"Damage check. " she laughs as she reveals the card, "Clean-up Celestial, Remiel 'REVERSE'."

"That power... it's stronger than Remiel "ETERNAL"?!" Ren is surprised by the feeling he gets from that card.

Meanwhile, Marianne seems to find Lucas at some kind of temple. He is, apparently, meeting two other people when she arrives there. They are startled by her presence.

"Lucas! How did you let yourself be followed?" asked a woman wearing a hood, angrily, who seemed to be the mastermind and the boss.

"He wasn't exactly followed." Marianne answers, "I know this area, and there are only a few places where you can be that people won't think of. I will."

"Let me take care of-" Lucas is interrupted.

"The hell you will. You didn't seem to do so the first time. In this case, I'll take care of this girl. I'm known as Sayaka. It's a pleasure, Marianne." said the mastermind.

"How the hell do-"

"You were gonna say 'How do the hell do you know my name?', Marianne? Unnnecessary. Would this help?" she says as she takes off her hood revealing a rather known face to Marianne.

Marianne seems to enter into a state of confusion, anger and madness at the same time.

"This is impossible! You're supposed to be dead! YOU DIED GIVING BIRTH TO ME!" she yells.

"Your mother is still dead, Marianne. But her memories, her soul, her body, it's Link Joker's now." Sayaka says, laughing.

Lucas and another man seemingly leave the place scared of the situation. It seems that woman is more powerful than she lets out. Marianne's state of confusion is gone, but her anger goes over the roof, and so does her feeling of justice.

"You... you have toyed with the feelings of every Cardfighter in this world. You have played with what we value the most in the world of Vanguard. And now, you have reached my family. I thereby swear I will destroy you. I'll bring you to your knees and I'll pulverize you, Link Joker." she says.

"That anger will make you stronger when you're Reversed, Marianne."

"Enough chitchat! I'll take you down!"

"You really think I, Sayako, will fight you? You're kidding me. You only get to fight me if you beat those guys." she point to Lucas and the other man, who have come back with two more people.

"That's... impossible. Ren?!"

Ren and Julia are the other two that appear with Lucas and the man. It seems Ren has lost the fight.

"How could it happen? Ren lost?"

"Raging Form Dragon has no hope of beating Reverse." Ren explains, "Therefore I replaced him with a better unit."

"Raging Form was replaced?! You've got to be kidding me! Ren, come back to what you were!" Marianne yells.

"Marianne... the only way you can do that is by fighting me. But what I am now is much better than what I was. Isn't that right, Julia?"

"Yes, you truly are."

Julia and Ren turn back to Lucas and the other man, as if they were to fight them.

"Which is why, Marianne, I replaced Raging Form. New power was needed to beat Reverse. And YOU are needed to beat it. To beat Reverse and Link Joker altogether. We're going to take them down, Marianne. Deal with her."

"Ren!" she smiles as she focuses herself on the task at hand, "So, I suppose you don't have a choice, do you, now?" she asks, ironically.

"Nah, I suppose I don't." Sayako answers.

Three fights start at the same time. It seems that if they won, Link Joker and Reverse would be eradicated from the planet. But in the end, Lucas, even Sayako were just pawns. Not so replaceable, but still pawns. If they were to believe they had beaten Link Joker in case they won, they would be off guard and it would be easier to beat them. In case they lost, things would be solved. Either way, Link Joker seems to be several steps ahead and the true mastermind is yet unknown. Julia wants her revenge against Lucas for Reversing her. They all declare exactly "Stand up, Vanguard" except Ren.

"Celestial of Hope, Gabriel." (Julia)

"Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn." (Lucas)

"Stand up, the Vanguard. Frontline Revenger, Claudus." (Ren)

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn." (Man)

"Spark of Essence, Mark." (Marianne)

"Revenger of Essence, Germanium."

**_Revenger of Essence, Germanium_**

**_Grade 0_**

**_Power: 5000_**

**_Shield: 10000_**

**_AUTO(Soul): When a grade 3 or higher United Link rides a grade 3 or higher United Link, call this unit to RC._**

**_AUTO(RC): When this unit is placed on RC, (SECRET)._**

"That's not Link Joker! That's..." Marianne gasps.

"United Link." Sayako completes.

"Revenger?" Ren is surprised by the name of that card, "Could it be that... Shadow Paladin is involved in this directly?" he wonders.

"Suzugamori... Ren, isn't it?" the man says, "My name is Satoshi. And Shadow Paladin, a long time ago, was United Link along with Link Joker and Promoter!" he declares.

"Shadow Paladin..." Ren appears to be in a very confused state as he should be.

That revelation has a lot of consequences. If United Link is to be brought together, Shadow Paladin will cease to exist. Ren's clan. The other is... Ren would never allow such thing to happen. Shadow Paladin is his clan.

"I won't allow it to disappear!" Ren exclaims.

Preview – Chapter 6: Stack

United Link's power is finally revealed, and it is the most surprising of all. Its name is Stack. Meanwhile, Ren's fighting against Satoshi, but against himself as well, as to whether or not he should remain on Marianne's side. Julia seems worried about Ren, but she looks stronger than she was when fighting Lucas for the first time. A critical moment of the fight against Link Joker and Reverse arrives!


	6. Stack

Invaders

**Chapter ****6: **Stack

"Suzugamori... Ren, isn't it?" the man says, "My name is Satoshi. And Shadow Paladin, a long time ago, was United Link along with Link Joker and Promoter!" he declares.

"Shadow Paladin..." Ren appears to be in a very confused state as he should be.

That revelation has a lot of consequences. If United Link is to be brought together, Shadow Paladin will cease to exist. Ren's clan. The other is... Ren would never allow such thing to happen. Shadow Paladin is his clan.

"I won't allow it to disappear!" Ren exclaims.

"Draw. Ride, Lanthanum. Dust Tail moves back. Turn end. If you give up on our fight, you'll be Reversed." Satoshi starts the fight.

"In this case, I will beat you. Ride... Masquerade. And call Dorint. Claudus moves back. Let's go... with a boost from Claudus, Masquerade attacks!"

"Just because you are trying to rush your way into victory, it doesn't mean you'll succeed. No guard."

"Check: Freezing Revenger. Dorint gets power +5000, and I draw." (6 cards in his hand)

"Damage check: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon."

"Dorint attacks."

"Damage trigger check: Star-vader, Stellar Garage, a Heal Trigger!"

"This is the end of my turn."

"And now it's when things start to get fun! Stand and draw. Ride, Mobius Breath Dragon! Call, Niobium and Krypton. Let's go."

Meanwhile, Marianne's fight has just started but it seems that Sayaka may be with much more advantage than one would think of.

**_Sayaka's turn_**

**_Marianne's field:_**

**_No card | Mira | No card_**

**_No card | Mark | No card_**

**_Sayaka's field:_**

**_No card | Germanium | No card_**

**_No card | No card | No card_**

"Ride... Destroyer of Essence, Hydrogen. And call Hydrogen and skill!"

**_Destroyer of Essence, Hydrogen_**

**_United Link_**

**_Grade: 1_**

**_Power: 7000_**

**_Shield: 5000_**

**_AUTO(RC): When this unit is placed on RC, stack one card from the top of your deck. (Stacked cards are put under the rearguard and they cannot be removed unless through a skill.)_**

**_Definition of stack: To stack is to put a card from an area of the game (specified by the skill) under the rearguard that used the skill to stack (unless said otherwise)_.**

"STACK! I stack "Essence of Chaos, Carbon", and its skill activates! Hydrogen, power +5000!"

**_Essence of Chaos, Carbon_**

**_United Link_**

**_Grade: 1_**

**_Power: 7000_**

**_Shield: 5000_**

**_AUTO: When this unit is stacked, you may have the unit that stacked this card have power +5000 until the end of the turn._**

"Vanguard attacks! Trigger che-..." she is talking when something stops her from finishing her sentence.

"You're not allowed to let United Link be seen like that. You have failed, Sayaka. Disappear." a voice echoes through the place and right afterwards, Sayaka and her deck disappear.

"Wait!" Marianne exclaims, "This isn't done!" she keeps yelling but it is in vain.

Marianne falls to the ground, be it because of an extreme physical exhaustion or be it because of an extreme emotional load that is being carried by her. There is a lot she does not understand. There is a lot that is yet to be understood. There is a lot that might be better left not understood.

"Marianne!", both Julia and Ren exclaim.

"Will you run? If you do..." Satoshi starts saying.

"It'll be considered a loss and you will be given, body and soul, to Link Joker." Lucas completes.

Both Julia and Ren are worried about Marianne, but realize that what's most important now is that they win their fight so that they can help Marianne.

**_Satoshi's damage: 1_**

**_Satoshi's field:_**

**_Niobium | Mobius Breath | Krypton_**

**_No card | Dust Tail | No card_**

**_Ren's field:_**

**_No card | Transient R. | Dorint_**

**_No card | Claudus | No card_**

"Ren, it's time. Niobium, attack Dorint!" Satoshi declares his first attack.

"Freezing Revenger with a shield of 5000!" (5 cards in Ren's hand)

"Mobius Breath Dragon, attack the Vanguard! Check... Meteor Liger. Mobius Breath's Critical +1, Krypton's power +5000!" (4 cards in Satoshi's hand)

"Damage trigger: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom and Transient Revenger, Masquerade. No triggers."

"Dorint is locked through the skill of my Vanguard! Krypton attacks."

"Air Raid Dragon, guard." (4 cards in Ren's hand)

"This is the end of my turn."

Ren draws a card, a grade 3, and immediately smiles. It is as clear as ever that he has drawn a decisive card for the game. Satoshi seems surprised, although not worried.

"Poker face, huh? You're not subtle, Ren." Satoshi criticizes him.

"There's no need to. With this card... I can not only be in Marianne's side, but I can also avoid losing Shadow Paladin. Let's go! Enshroud everything in darkness, my avatar! Blaster Dark Revenger, RIDE! One more along with Dorint, call! Alongside Dorint's skill, Blaster Dark is allowed through a Counterblast the power to retire one of your front-row rear-guards: Niobium!"

"That combo... very interesting."

"With a boost from Claudus, attack the Vanguard, my avatar! Trigger check: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. And my rear-guard attacks Krypton!" (3 cards in Ren's hand) (Satoshi's damage: 2)

Satoshi calmly "no guards" both of the attacks in order not to deplete his hand, but he lost his front-row rearguards.

"Stand and draw. Ride: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon. Call: Niobium, Infinite Zero and Lanthanum. Niobium attacks Dorint." (1 card in Satoshi's hand)

**_Satoshi's field:_**

**_Niobium | Infinite Zero | Infinite Zero_**

**_No card | Dust Tail | Lanthanum_**

**_Ren's field:_**

**_Blaster Dark | Blaster Dark | Dorint_**

**_Dorint | Claudus | No card_**

"No guard." Dorint is retired.

"Dust Tail boosts... Infinite Zero! Twin Drive: Nebula Captor, a Draw Trigger. Infinite Zero on rear-guard gets power +5000 and I draw. Second check..." he laughs in a very loud and hysterical way, "Star-vader, Degenerated Dark Dragon". No trigger." (4 cards in Satoshi's hand)

"That card... his ace?" Ren thinks to himself, "Damage trigger check: Grim Revenger, Vanguard's power+5000/critical+1!"

"My rear-guard attacks Blaster Dark in the rearguard!" Satoshi declares and it is retired.

At this moment, the tables have turned a bit. The turn before, Ren wiped out Satoshi's front-row rearguards. This time, it was the other way around. Satoshi wiped out his front-row rearguards.

"Stand and draw. True enough, that card looks like trouble. But don't get too happy. You won't win this fight. Ride: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom! Claudus, revive Shadow Paladin's warrior... Counterblast! Stand up for me once more, my avatar! Blaster Dark Revenger, SUPERIOR CALL! And skill... Vamoose, Niobium!"

"I see. You're good. You can bring your avatar over and over without even bothering to resort to your hand. Admirable." Satoshi says.

"Mordred attacks! Drive trigger check: Healing Revenger, I heal a card and Blaster Dark gets power +5000. Second check: Grim Revenger, Blaster Dark's power +5000. Mordred's critical +1! Go, Mordred!" (2 damage) (5 cards in Ren's hand)

"Damage check. First check: Nebula Captor. Vanguard's power +5000. Draw. Second check: Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon." (5 cards in Satoshi's hand; 4 damage)

"Dorint boosts Blaster Dark. Go!" (Power: 26000)

"Meteor Liger and Nebula Captor will protect the Vanguard." Satoshi skilfully guards.

"This is the end of my turn."

"Stand and draw." (4 cards in Satoshi's hand), he says, "Ren. I'm sure you're aware of this. Link Joker's power... is eternal. And it's spread all over the world. As a matter of fact, Kai is with us. He's called Alpha Fighter and only Link Joker itself is above him. You can barely fight us. Kai is out of reach for you and your team of "pro" fighters."

"Kai?", Ren is surprised by the information, "Well, can't be helped, can it? All that I can do is bring him back. Kai and Aichi have once fought for me and because of me. If you think I'll let that pass, you're plain, plain wrong. So, you can either make your prayers and continue fighting, or just give up."

"Don't you dare think that because you've got 2 damage and 5 cards in your hand that gives you a good advantage. It doesn't. Not against what comes next."

"What is it that comes next? Degenerated Dark Dragon? I guess I can deal with it." he mocks.

"In that case, let's see how you'll go." he says, and continues, "Cover the world with the power of nothingness and bring about the fear of destruction! Ride the Vanguard: Star-vader, Degenerated Dark Dragon, and Infinite Zero's Limit Break! Degenerated's power +10000, and lock! Blaster Dark and Dorint. Lanthanum's power +4000. Come to the field, Colony Maker, and skill. Superior call." (2 card in Satoshi's hand)

**_Star-vader, Degenerated Dark Dragon_**

**_Link Joker_**

**_Grade: 3_**

**_Power: 11000_**

**_Shield: X_**

**_Skills:_**

**_ACT LB4(VC): (Counterblast 2 & choose one card from your hand named "Star-vader, Degenerated Dark Dragon" and discard it) If your opponent has one or more locked units, unlock all of them, and choose up to three of your opponent's rearguards and lock them, and choose randomly from your opponent's cards in his hand up to the same amount of cards that was locked and bind them (bound cards go back to the opponent's hand at the next end phase), and choose one of your Vanguards and it gets power +5000 until the end of the turn._**

**_ACT(VC): (Counterblast 1 - "Star-vader") Choose one of your rearguards and it gets "AUTO(RC): When an opponent's unit is locked, this unit gets power +1000 until the end of the turn." until the end of the turn. This skill can only be used once per turn._**

**_CONT(VC/RC): Lord._**

**_Satoshi's field:_**

**_Infinite Zero | Degenerated | Colony Maker_**

**_Lanthanum(11k) | Dust Tail | Lanthanum_**

"You've certainly got a good field. But it doesn't mean that you'll win." Ren says, although a tad worried.

"In this case, let me show you. Degenerated's Especial Counterblast. Colony Maker, during this turn, will get power +1000 when a unit is locked."

"What would that do? You have already locked all my cards." Ren laughs slightly.

"True. But..." Satoshi reveals Star-vader, Degenerated Dark Dragon from his hand.

"Could it be...?" Ren gasps.

"Persona Break. Counterblast. I get to unlock all of your rearguards! And I shall lock them again!"

"WHAT?" Ren looks worried about the gargantuan power-up that will bring.

"And that's not all."

"What?"

"My Vanguard gets power +5000, and since I locked two units, I'll get to the bind two of your cards in your hand!"

"Bind? That means..."

"Yeah, you can't use them to guard. Bind!"

Ren is out of luck. The randomly chosen cards were Grim Revenger and Healing Revenger, two triggers. Since he knows and his opponent believes that he has a grade 3 in his hand, it'll make guarding rather difficult, considering that the other cards in his hand are not triggers or a Perfect Guard. Blaster Dark Revenger and Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter are the other cards.

"So, finale..."

**_Situation:_**

**_Infinite Zero: 11.000_**

**_Lanthanum(booster): 15.000_**

**_Degenerated Dark Dragon: 26.000_**

**_Dust Tail(booster): 5.000_**

**_Colony Maker: 11.000_**

**_Lanthanum(booster): 11.000_**

"I'll get through it!" Ren valiantly swears.

"Colony Maker attacks!"

"I can't guard... Please, my deck!" Ren thinks to himself, "Damage trigger check: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. No trigger."

"Degenerated Dark Dragon!"

"No guard." Ren answers, weakened.

"First check: Meteor Liger, CRITICAL TRIGGER!" Satoshi yells, "Infinite Zero's power +5000, and Degenerated's critical +1! Second check: Barrier Star-vader, Promethium. No trigger."

"Critical Trigger?!"

"So, your Damage Check, Ren..."

"Please, Shadow Paladin! Give me power, damn it!" Ren thinks to himself.

Ren's eyes change as he lowers his head. A small but very bright light seems to be showing off his eyes. It seems that at this moment, Ren's is talking inside his own mind. It's just a room with a closed window.

"What is this place?" Ren wonders.

As he goes to the window, he realizes that he is somehow inside his own mind. He opens the window and an extremely bright light shines. He can't look at it directly, but it speaks to him.

"I'll give you power... if you let me." it speaks with a voice that seems familiar to Ren.

"That voice... that power... Psyqualia!" he yells.

"You're right. This is Psyqualia's power. If you embrace Psyqualia once more, you'll win and Shadow Paladin will not perish."

"I don't need this kind of power!"

"Don't need?" the voice seems to laugh for a short period of time over this, "The power of your 'friends' certainly is not making you win, Ren. Psyqualia will. Embrace it, Ren! EMBRACE IT!" the voice says in a loud tone.

Ren 'comes back' to his fight and it seems that not a second has passed. His head is down. He proceeds to the his Damage Check.

"Second check will be Freezing Revenger." he declares, in a grave and and low tone, "First check: Nullity Revenger, Masquerade. Second check: Freezing Revenger. Mordred's power +5000. Draw."

"WHAT?!" Satoshi gasps, "but that doesn't mean you will win! Infinite Zero Dragon, Lanthanum boosts! Power 31k!" he laughs.

"I guard with Mac Lir. By discarding Blaster Dark Revenger..."

"That is..."

"Yeah, Perfect Guard!" Ren laughs as his head slowly moves back up.

"Impossible, how is it possible?!" he screams.

"It's not something you'd understand." he says as he puts the bound cards back in his hand, "Draw", he smiles widely.

"What is it?" Satoshi says, afraid of Ren's grin.

"FINAL TURN!" Ren declares.

Preview – Chapter 7: Julia's Psyqualia

Ren declares Final Turn to Satoshi! Is it possible that when he drew that card in the very beginning, it decided the rest of the fight? Julia's fight is close to an end as well as the 'new Ren' seems to be emerging and she realizes what that may mean. It is when Julia's Psyqualia wakes up from its slumber and it surfaces.


	7. Julia's Psyqualia

Invaders

**Chapter 7: **Julia's Psyqualia

"I guard with Mac Lir. By discarding Blaster Dark Revenger..."

"That is..."

"Yeah, Perfect Guard!" Ren laughs as his head slowly moves back up.

"Impossible, how is it possible?!" he screams.

"It's not something you'd understand." he says as he puts the bound cards back in his hand, "Draw", he smiles widely.

"What is it?" Satoshi says, afraid of Ren's grin.

"FINAL TURN!" Ren declares.

"Final Turn?! Do you really think you can beat me?" he asks, confidently.

"I'm sure of it", Ren laughs, "Draw. From the depths of hell, appear mustering the power of the eternal darkness, and enshroud this world in despair, BREAK RIDE! Revenger of Corruption, Mordred Phantom... "Reverse"!"

"Re-Reverse?! A Reverse unit can only be wielded by a Reverse fighter... how the hell do you...?" Satoshi stutters.

"You don't understand Reverse at all. Break Ride skill. Nullity Revenger, Masquerade is superior called, and gets power +5000. Mordred "Reverse" gets power +10000. Dark Bond Trumpeter, call. And call Healing Revenger. And now..."

"I have 4 damage and enough cards to guard with, he can't beat me during this turn." Satoshi thinks.

"Mordred "Reverse"... Limit Break! Let's go. Masquerade attacks! Power is 17000!" Ren laughs.

_**Ren's field:**_

_**Blaster D.(lock) | Mordred R | Masquerade**_

_**Dorint (lock) | Healing (lock) | Dark Bond**_

"Guard! Meteor Liger."

"Mordred "Reverse"! Power is 23000!"

"Perfect Guard. I discard Infinite Zero Dragon."

"Twin Drive, first check. Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Mordred "REVERSE", skill activated!"

"What? Skill?" Satoshi gasps.

"When a grade 1 or higher unit is revealed during the drive check, one of my front-row rearguards can be retired and I can call a unit with a lower or equal grade as the revealed card and it gets power +5000. I retire Masquerade, and... superior call."

Ren searches his deck and one card stands out of the others. It emits a different aura, very different. It is much darker than everything else. He chooses this card.

"This is my new avatar... enshrouded in raw darkness, come down to this field and destroy everything. Revenger, Blaster Dark... "Reverse"!

_**Revenger, Blaster Dark "Reverse"**_

_**Grade 2**_

_**Power 9000**_

_**Shield 5000**_

_**AUTO(VC/RC): (Counterblast 1 & Choose one of your Shadow Paladin rearguards with "Revenger" in its card's name and that is [Stand] and lock it) When this unit is placed on VC or RC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's rearguards in the front-row and retire it.**_

"A grade 2 "Reverse"?! But even so, Colony Maker can..."

"I don't think so.", Ren laughs loudly, "Blaster Dark "Reverse"'s skill! Lock: Dark Bond! Vamoose, Colony Maker. "

"Still, you need to get a..."

"Critical Trigger. Like this Grim Revenger I just drive checked."

"What?" Satoshi steps back.

"Blaster Dark "Reverse"... Eternal Eradication! Perform last rites to Degenerated Dark Dragon!"

"I can still get a Heal Trigger! Damage Check: get, Heal Trigger!"

"But you can't heal..." Ren grins.

"Second check: A critical trigger."

_**Revenger of Corruption, Mordred Phantom "Reverse"**_

_**Grade 3**_

_**Power 11000**_

_**Shield 0**_

_**ACT LB4 (VC): (Counterblast 1 & choose one of your rearguards with "Revenger" in its card's name and lock it) This unit gets "AUTO(VC): (Choose one of your rearguards with "Revenger" in its card's name in the front-row and retire it) When this unit's drive check reveals a grade 1 or higher Shadow Paladin, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card whose grade is lower or equal to the retired unit and call it to RC and it gets power +5000 until the end of the turn." until the end of the turn. This skill can only be used once per turn.**_

_**CONT(VC):If you have a card named "Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom" in the Soul, this unit gets power +2000.**_

_CONT(VC/RC): Lord._

"Snap out of that madness!" Ren yells, as he faints.

Ren's deck falls on the ground. And so does Satoshi's, along with both of them fainting. By seeing that, Julia's Psyqualia who supposedly did not exist, awakes. She then proceeds to take Lucas down in a matter of a few moves. Even though, her Psyqualia saved her battle, she was not under its control, completely. She could manage her Psyqualia moderately. But not totally, as she strived for the victory, Psyqualia's power increased inside her, but hid, just waiting for her next fight to take full control of her. She tries to wake Ren up.

"Ren! Ren! Wake up, Ren!" she screams, whilst crying and picking up his deck from the ground.

"It seems you have grown fond of your brother, Julia." a voice says as steps are heard.

"You don't have any right to talk about him!" she screams as she sees who it is.

"Don't I? You were not the only one he left behind. He does that. And yet, you're defending him. That I cannot comprehend. Nor do I want to." he stops walking, standing in front of Julia.

"You're unable to comprehend many things, apparently. Which is why I'm going to take you down."

"You won't. Psyqualia's power is connected to Reverse. If I give the order, you'll be Reversed again, instantly."

"That means you're scared of me? You would stop me from fighting so that you'd be sure that you won? I guess that suits you."

"You're funny, Julia." he laughs, "In this case, let me show you what I'm able to do. The real power of Link Joker."

"Real power? Me, Ren and Marianne have defeated Link Joker in many ways, I don't think there's a real power. If there is, we've beaten it. You haven't got a chance even though you're not like others." she provokes.

"Everything has an alpha: a beginning. Which is why, I'm different. This is what I wield." the man says, as he reveals a card in his hand: an ominous human with a red ring on his finger.

"Star-vader, Alpha Link? What is that card?!"

"The beginning, and it shall bring the end." he laughs.

"In this case, Kai... I'll take you down as well."

"I don't think so. Take a good lock at your deck, Julia. Your Psyqualia is Reversing it, and then it's going to Reverse you." he grins as he approaches her.

"Kai... get away... from her." Ren says, slowly, as he gets up.

"Ren... It seems that you can still stand up, but you're not strong enough. Give up. Accept Reverse."

"Julia, remember our fight? When you were Reversed?" he says, ignoring Kai.

**Memory of Fight: Ren x Julia**

"**This is Ramiel Reverse's Darkness Temptation. Limit Break! And you lose a card from your field." Julia yells.**

_**Julia's field (5 damage):**_

_**Raquel | Ramiel "R" | Ramiel**_

_**Narelle | Narelle (lock) | Arabhaki (lock)**_

_**Julia's hand: 1 card.**_

_**Ren's field (4 damage):**_

_**B. Dark Revenger | Mordred Phantom | Nullity Revenger**_

_**Transient Revenger | Claudus (removed) | Dorint**_

_**Ren's hand: 3 cards. **_

"**Claudus." Ren calmly 'retires'.**

"**Ramiel Reverse attacks! Power is 28000!"**

"**Healing Revenger, Grim Revenger and Blaster Dark intercepts!" Ren guards.**

"**First check: Adamantine Celestial, Aniel. Second check: Punishment Celestial, Shemihaza, a Critical Trigger. Raquel! Ramiel attacks Masquerade!"**

"**No guard." he does not defend the attack and his rearguard is retired.**

"**Raquel, final attack! Power 29000... You can't guard against that!"**

"**Darkness Wall Revenger, Marina. Counterblast!"**

"**What is that?" Julia gasps.**

"**Quintet Wall! From the top of my deck, I guard with Mordred Phantom, Grim Revenger, Freezing Revenger, Grim Revenger and Blaster Dark Revenger. A total of 30000 shield." Ren smiles.**

"**Quintet Wall?! Guard with 5 cards? Tsc..." she complains and ends her turn.**

"**Final Turn!" Ren declares.**

"**Final Turn?!" she laughs instantly, "You have no front-row rearguard and one card that you've just drawn. There's no way you win."**

"**Julia, I'm going to show you that Reverse is not a bad power. It is just being used in the wrong way. This way, I'm going to bring you back and you're going to control Reverse! Come back to me, Julia! This time, I won't let you go. Appear from the most profound depths of despair... Crossbreakride the Vanguard! Revenger of Corruption, Mordred Phantom Reverse! Counterblast! Superior call Dark Bond Trumpeter with an extra +5000 and Counterblast! Freezing Revenger."**

"**You may have filled part of your field, but it doesn't help you much."**

_**Ren's field:**_

_**No card | Mordred "R" | Dark Bond (11k)**_

_**Transient | Freezing | Dorint**_

"**Is that so? Transient Revenger, Masquerade moves to the front-row. Limit Break! Freezing Revenger, lock. Let's go."**

"**Try and beat me if you can, Ren!" she provokes.**

"**Masquerade attacks Raquel!" he declares and retires Raquel. "Dark Bond attacks Ramiel!"**

"**No guard." she does not defend even though she finds those attacks rather odd.**

"**Mordred Reverse, attack Ramiel Reverse with a total of 23000!"**

"**Aniel! I discard Landing Pegasus."**

"**First check: Mac Lir. Skill activated. When a grade 1 or higher Shadow Paladin is revealed, I can replace a front-row rearguard! Dark Bond retires and Masquerade, superior call! Power +5000."**

"**Four attacks?!" she gasps.**

"**Second check: Mordred Phantom. Once more, my Vanguard! My other Masquerade is retired and that calls another one! It also gains power +5000."**

"**Five attacks? I can't deal... with it." she stutters.**

"**Masquerade attacks! Along with Dorint's boost, its power is 22000!"**

"**Guard! Shemihaza."**

"**And the other Masquerade will bring you back. Go, Masquerade! Power +3000!"**

"**I can't lose! I won't lose to you, Ren! Damage trigger check: Arabhaki... Impossi...ble." she says as she falls to the ground.**

**Ren approaches her quickly and helps her. She feels very tired but tells him she is sorry, even though she does not know the reason why she is saying that.**

"**Silly." he says, almost crying. "You don't owe me an apology. You're the one who won, after all. You now control Reverse, Julia. And also, I won't let you go anymore. Now rest, we have to catch up with Marianne, soon." he says, as he sits down next to her.**

**(End of Memory)**

"What about it?" she says, holding her head, as if she were having a terrible headache.

"That time, Julia... you've beaten that malevolent form of Reverse. The one manipulated by Kai and everyone involved in this. You controlled it, do it again, Julia!" he says.

"I can do it again?..." she says, almost agonizing.

"Accept it, Julia!" Kai yells.

"Kai... I don't need... THIS KIND OF POWER!" she screams, apparently coming back to her senses.

"What?" Kai is surprised.

Julia's Psyqualia has fully activated and she has taken full control of it. That is what made that power go away and that is what is keeping her strong enough to fight.

"Kai. You said yourself that everything a beginning. An alpha. That's true." she says.

She takes out of her a deck a card and shows it to him. That card is named "Justice Celestial, Alpha Angel."

"Alpha card?!" Kai wonders.

"I finally understood what that means, Kai. With an Alpha card... I can beat you and then I'll kick this evil power out of my planet, once for all."

"It seems you're out of luck, Kai." Satoshi stands up as Lucy also appears.

"Give up, Kai." Lucy says and Lucas also stands up.

"It's over." Lucas declares.

"So, Kai, will you be stubborn as to this just as everything else?" Ren says, standing up as well.

Kai does not react for a few seconds. Afterwards, he smiles widely as his eyes turn red. He seems to be determined to fight them all.

"In this case, I'll take you all down!" he yells maniacally.

"Kai, it seems that you forget..." a boy's voice starts saying.

"That we're also your allies and..." a girl's voice continues.

"We'll help you if you need us." a woman's voice finishes the sentence as a fourth person, a man, enters, speaking nothing.

"Impossible! They are..." Ren is scared about the people that have just showed up.

"Even those people were Reversed... that's impossible! But they're not in control, that's a problem." Julia says.

"Fine, take them down. But I wanna fight her." Kai points to Julia.

"As you wish." one of them answers.

"It seems that we have no choice. Let's go, Lucy, Lucas, Satoshi."

"Yeah!" they answer.

"Stand up, VANGUARD!" they all declare.

"Frontline Revenger, Claudus." Ren says.

"Everlasting Liberator, Arthur" his opponent declares.

_**Everlasting Liberator, Arthur**_

_**Gold Paladin**_

_**Power 5000**_

_**Shield 10000**_

_**AUTO: Forerunner.**_

_**AUTO(RC): (Counterblast 1 – "Liberator" and put this card in the Soul) When a Gold Paladin with "Liberator" in its card's name is put in RC from your deck, you may pay the cost. If you do, check the top card of your deck for up to one Gold Paladin and call it to RC. Send the rest of the cards to the bottom of your deck.**_

"Celestial of Hope, Gabriel." Julia declares.

"Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn." Kai says.

"Stealth Beast, Kuroko!" Lucas announces.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari." his opponent, a woman, declares.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe." Lucy starts with her Kagero.

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn!" the boy, Lucy's opponent, yells.

"Bubble Edge Dracokid." Satoshi declares.

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku!" the girl youthfully says

Preview – Chapter 8: Don't ever give up!

A critical stage has arrived. The previous Reverse fighters are now fighting alongside Ren and Julia. But who are those they claim to know that are Reversed? Their power has grown to a much higher level. How much farther can Reverse go? "Ren, no matter what happens to me... don't ever give up!" Julia tells Ren, crying.


	8. Don't ever give up!

Invaders

**Chapter 8: **Don't ever give up!

"Stand up, VANGUARD!" they all declare.

"Frontline Revenger, Claudus." Ren says.

"Everlasting Liberator, Arthur" his opponent declares.

"Celestial of Hope, Gabriel." Julia declares.

"Star-vader, Renewal Unicorn." Kai says.

"Stealth Beast, Kuroko!" Lucas announces.

"Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari." his opponent, a woman, declares.

"Lizard Soldier, Conroe." Lucy starts with her Kagero.

"Beast Deity, Riot Horn!" the boy, Lucy's opponent, yells.

"Bubble Edge Dracokid." Satoshi declares.

"Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku!" the girl youthfully says.

It seems that those fights are going to be decisive as to who can continue and as to who is not able to continue fighting anymore. Ren is intrigued as to how they were Reversed.

"Aichi..." he starts, "Who Reversed you?"

"Who knows? Arthur moves and ride... Little Liberator, Marron. Ren-san, it's your turn."

"I can't concentrate on the fight like this." he thinks, "I ride Masquerade, and call Dorint."

_**Ren's field:**_

_**No card | Masquerade | Dorint**_

_**No card | No card | Claudus**_

"Masquerade attacks! Drive check: Darkness Wall Revenger, Marina. And Dorint attacks. Turn end." (5 cards in Ren's hand)

Aichi does not guard either one of the attacks, letting both pass. His second damage check, though, reveals a draw trigger.

"Stand and draw. Ren-san... It seems that this is a perfect opportunity. I'm gonna show you my real power... and my new avatar!" he maniacally yells, "Liberate yourself from the limits of darkness, my avatar! Ride... Liberator, Blaster Blade "Reverse". It has the same skill as your Blaster Dark "Reverse". I lock Arthur and make your Dorint disappear!"

"Blaster Blade "Reverse"? I didn't know that there could be so many "Reverse" grade 2." he thinks.

"I call Phallon. Vanguard attacks! Check... Strike Liberator, a critical Trigger." he laughs, "Power to Phallon, and critical to Blaster Blade." (6 cards in Aichi's hand)

"First check: Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom and second check: Nullity Revenger, Masquerade. No trigger."

"Phallon! With his skill, he attacks with a power of 17000!"

"Check: Transient Revenger, Masquerade."

"Turn end." Aichi grins.

"Aichi, I swear I will save you. Draw. My avatar of eternal darkness, appear before me and exterminate our enemy! Ride... Revenger, Blaster Dark "Reverse". I lock Claudus. Phallon, go to Hades! Call... Nullity Revenger."

"It brings backs memories, doesn't it, Ren?" he smiles, "Of our fight... the one that you beat me with your Blaster Dark Revenger."

"It really does."

"But this time", he laughs, "I'm gonna crush you, Suzugamori Ren!" his Psyqualia activates.

A vision is shown to both of them. A vision of a knight... enshrouded in darkness. Enshrouded in Link Joker's power. It is heard his name when Aichi orders him... "Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse", bring Ren to his knees! Final attack!" When the vision is over, Aichi seems confident, but Ren does not seem to mind the vision at all.

"Aichi, if you're relying on that to win, you've really gone down. You don't need that power, Aichi." Ren pertly asserts.

"Are you afraid, Ren?" he asks, with an expression that was as if he were wallowing in power.

"Call. Revenger of Prejudice, Lila. Revenger of Lust, Nova."

_**Revenger of Prejudice, Lila**_

_**Grade 1**_

_**Power 6000**_

_**Shield 5000**_

_**AUTO(RC): When this unit boosts a Shadow Paladin with "Mordred" on its card's name, it gets Power +3000 until the end of the battle.**_

_**Revenger of Lust, Nova**_

_**Grade 2**_

_**Power 9000**_

_**Shield 5000**_

_**AUTO(RC): (Counterblast 1) When a grade 3 Shadow Paladin with "Mordred" on its card's name is put on VC, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 1 or lower Shadow Paladin and call it to RC.**_

_**Ren's field:**_

_**Nova | Blaster Dark "R" | Masquerade**_

_**No card | Lila | Claudus (locked)**_

"Nova attacks!"

"Guard with Gwydion!"

"Masquerade, go!" Ren attacks with another rearguard.

"Guard... Marron!"

"My avatar! Lila boosts. Drive check: Healing Revenger. Power to Blaster Dark. And I heal one damage." (3 cards on Ren's hand)

"Check: Napgal Liberator, a Heal Trigger. I heal. Power to Blaster Blade."

"Turn end."

"My turn! Become the prelude of the knight of darkness with your wings... Ride, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! Call Escrad and Bruno! Gancelot, go! Arthur boosts. Total is 18000! Drive check... Epona: a critical Trigger. Power to Escrad, critical to Gancelot. Second check: Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse"." he laughs. (4 cards on Aichi's hand)

_**Aichi's field:**_

_**Escrad | Gancelot | No card**_

_**Bruno | Arthur | No card**_

"First... second check. No trigger. Nova and Blaster Dark "Reverse"." Ren acts like nothing happens, despite the display of Aichi's ace card.

"Escrad! With a power of 21000, attack Blaster Dark!"

"No guard. Get, Freezing Revenger. Power to Blaster Dark, and draw."

"Escrad's Counterblast. I check and call Bruno! The other Bruno's skill gives it power +3000. Arthur's Counterblast. Check again..." he laughs, "Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse", call! Bruno's skill, power +3000! With a 10000 boost from Bruno, Gancelot "Reverse" attacks!"

_**Aichi's field:**_

_**Escrad | Gancelot | Gancelot "R"**_

_**Bruno (13k) | No card | Bruno (10k)**_

"Guard with Healing Revenger. "

"Turn end." he laughs, "It seems that my next turn will destroy you, Suzugamori Ren."

"I beg to differ, Aichi. Stand and draw. Despair! Then fall to your knees and sip bitter water! Ride... Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom. Nova's Counterblast. Superior call Transient Revenger. Let's go."

_**Ren's field:**_

_**Nova | Mordred | Masquerade**_

_**Transient | Lila | Claudus**_

"Mordred! Go with a boost from Lila. Skills activated. Total +5000! Total is 22000. Drive check: Grim Revenger, a Critical Trigger. Power to Nova, critical to Mordred. Second check... Darkness Wall Revenger, Marina." (5 cards on Ren's hand)

"Damage check: first... Gancelot, second... Strike Liberator. Power and critical to Gancelot!"

"Masquerade!"

"Escrad intercepts."

"Nova attacks your rearguard!"

"I guard with Epona and Strike Liberator. That ends your turn, Ren."

"Let us see how well you'll be this turn, Aichi-kun."

"Last time we fought, you won. But this time, right here, right now. Final Turn!" Aichi declares, pertly.

"Final Turn?! Gancelot "Reverse" is so powerful that he would daresay that even though I've got this many cards in my hand?!" Ren thinks to himself, worried.

"Draw. (3) You who walks through the mountains of despair, who turns pride into lust and light into darkness, enshroud this world in eternal fear! Break Ride... Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse". It gets power +12000. And... Bruno, Gancelot "Reverse" and Bruno get power +5000! I call Gorlois. It's time for the main event, Ren-san." Aichi laughs maniacally.

_**Aichi's field:**_

_**No card | Gancelot "R" | Gancelot "R"**_

_**Bruno (1) | Gorlois | Bruno (2)**_

"Could it be?!" Ren wonders, scared.

"Limit Break! I lock Gorlois. I check the top card and superior call... Phallon! Bruno's skill, power +3000! And due to the Limit Break, all of my front-row rearguards get power +5000!"

"Double power-up?!"

_**Vanguard's power: 23000**_

_**(Rearguard) Gancelot "R"'s power: 21000**_

_**Bruno (1) and (2)'s power: 15000**_

_**Phallon's power: 14000**_

"Gancelot "Reverse" attacks with 23000 power!"

"Grim Revenger and Air Raid Dragon, guard!"

"Check. Epona, all the effects to rearguard Gancelot "R". Second: Strike Liberator. All the effects to Phallon! Phallon attacks! Power is 37000!" (3 cards on Aichi's hand)

"Darkness Wall Revenger, Marina. Quintet Wall! I superior call to my guardian circle... Marina, Mordred, Freezing Revenger, Healing Revenger and Air Raid Dragon. Nova intercepts!"

"Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse", bring Ren to his knees! Final attack! And so the propechy is completed. Farewell, Suzugamori Ren."

"Quintet Wall." Ren amusedly affirms.

"Another?!"

"I guard with Air Raid Dragon, Blaster Dark "Reverse", Healing Revenger, Mordred Phantom and Dorint."

_**Liberator of Darkness, Gancelot "Reverse"**_

_**Grade 3**_

_**Power 11000**_

_**Shield 0**_

_**ACT LB4: (Counterblast 1 – "Liberator" & choose one of your Gold Paladin rearguards and lock it) Check up to one card of the top of your deck and choose up to one Gold Paladin with "Liberator" in its card's name and call it to an open RC and send the rest to to the bottom of your deck and choose up to two of your front-row rearguards and give them power +5000. This skill can only be used once per turn.**_

_**CONT(VC): If you have a unit named "Solitary Liberator, Gancelot" in your Soul, this unit gets power +2000.**_

_**CONT(VC/RC): Lord.**_

"Impossible..." Aichi is startled by the failure of Psyqualia's prophecy, "Even with this power... Ren..."

"Aichi, I'm going to bring you to your senses! Final Turn! Stand and draw. Appear from the most profounds depths of despair and Break Ride! Revenger of Corruption, Mordred "Reverse". Break Ride skill, superior call. Claudus retires and call... Dorint. Lila, sacrifice yourself so that Aichi can be saved... lock! My Vanguard gets a skill."

_**Ren's field:**_

_**Masquerade (+5k) | Mordred "R" | Masquerade**_

_**Transient Revenger | Lila (lock) | Dorint**_

"I don't like it..." Aichi says, angrily. "How can you just use "Reverse" and nothing happens to you. Ren... you have no hope of winning!"

"Masquerade attacks!" Ren continues, ignoring Aichi.

"Guard, Strike Liberator and intercept, Phallon."

"The other Masquerade."

"Guard with Epona!"

"Mordred "Reverse"!"

"Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine! Quintet Wall! I guard with Gancelot, Igraine, Gwyidion, Blaster Blade "Reverse" and Marron."

"Sendou Aichi... I appreciate your resistance, but it's Final Turn. That wall will be broken through. Drive check: Grim Revenger. Critical Trigger. May this be the power that expels Link Joker's darkness... Mordred "Reverse" gets all the effects! Second check: Mordred "Reverse". Skill activates. Masquerade is retired! And superior call Revenger of Absolution, Sayuri. Power +5000!"

_**Ren's field:**_

_**Sayuri | Mordred "R" (rest) | Masquerade (rest)**_

_**Transient (rest) | Lila (lock) | Dorint (rest)**_

_**Revenger of Absolution, Sayuri**_

_**Grade 2**_

_**Power 8000**_

_**Shield 5000**_

_**AUTO(RC): (Counterblast 1) When this unit attacks, if you have a Vanguard with "Mordred" on its card's name, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets power +5000 and this unit gets "AUTO(RC): During your End Phase, retire this unit." until the end of the turn.**_

"There's still a way. Gancelot "Reverse", Psyqualia, give me power ! First: Gancelot. Second: Napgal Liberator, a Heal Trigger. Power to Gancelot "R", and heal!" Aichi laughs, "Now your Sayuri can't even reach my Vanguard!"

"Is that so? Sayuri attacks. Counterblast. Since I have a "Mordred" Vanguard, it gets power +5000 and in return, it is retired at the end phase!"

"I can't guard..." Aichi is startled by the skill, "D-damage trigger check... Bruno... Kai-kun!" he yells.

Aichi screams as the Reverse process is undone. Ren, totally concentrated on his fight did not realize what was happening around him.

"Hey, Julia, I w-..." he refrains from talking when he sees the situation that not only Julia, but all the others are.

"Star-vader, Alpha Link... bury Alpha Angel! Final attack!" Kai declares against Julia.

"No guard." she lowers her head and declares.

"Get, Critical Trigger, double. Farewell, Julia."

"Angelica "Reverse", use your dark power and take Kabukicongo down!" Lucas' opponent, Misaki, also declares.

"No guard." Lucas declares, scared.

"Ethics Buster "Reverse"! Infinite Hell. It's time to destroy Dragonic Overlord the End!" Kamui, fighting Lucy, initiate a series of attacks due to the Crossbreakride.

"No guard" she says, at one point, taking a final damage.

"Vert "Reverse"! Limit Break. My front-row powers up! Finalize the fight, my Bermuda Triangle! Finalize Maelstrom!" Sendou Emi declares against Satoshi, who is unable to guard.

"I can't guard." he sadly asserts.

"Guys..." Ren says, realizing the situations.

Something odd happens, though. Their bodies have just been through Reverse process and that process was undone. Putting them through the same process after such a little while is impossible. Their bodies cannot resist. Their bodies will not resist. It's the end of the line for all of them. As all of them but Julia fall to the ground, dying, suffering, they beg Ren:

"Suzugamori Ren, please..." Lucas says.

"Save this world..." Lucy says.

"And everyone in it. Please! You're our only hope." Satoshi finishes, culminating with the death of all three.

"Guys..." Ren mournfully says. "Don't die, please!" he tries to 'wake' each one up, then goes to Julia, who is now falling to the ground as well.

"No! Not you!" Ren goes to help her, almost crying.

"Ren... no m-matter what happens to me..." she says, holding his head with her right hand. "D-don't ever g-give up."

"No, I can't go on withou-..." he is interrupted by a slap she delivers on his face, weakly.

"This w-world needs you." she groans, suffering. "P-promise me! D-don't ever give up." she says.

"Julia..." he says, crying. "I promise. I will honour this promise with my life."

"Thank you, Ren-kun. I-it was great to k-know you. My b-brave brother, g-goodb-..." she tries to finish, but her body gives in and finally dies on Ren's arms.

"Nooooooooooo!" Ren screams.

The others, despite their indifference to what happens to their enemies, just watch closely, especially Kai. A neverending anger grows inside Ren as he turns to face Misaki, Kamui, Emi and Kai. His expression is ominous, his eyes are teary. Aichi does not seem to get back to himself yet.

"Ren, you have no strength to fight. You're completely worn out due to the fights. If you give up, Reverse will not strike you as strong as it-" Kai is interrupted by Ren.

"Shut up, Kai!" he screams. "I don't care about what happens to me. But I'll tell one thing, Kai... even if Shadow Paladin disappears... even if I disappear... I'll smash every bit of Link Joker in this world." he declares, angrily.

"That determination..." Misaki and the others except Kai step back, afraid of Ren.

"You've lost control, Ren. That will cost you a lot."

"Kai!" Ren exclaims, but his shoulder is touched by someone wearing a long blue sleeve. "You are..." Ren says, as he turns to back to see.

Mitsusada Kenji. With his deck in hand, an ominous energy emanates from him.

"Could it be... even you guys?"

"I'm the Emperor, after all." Kenji affirms, grinning. "Guys. I'll take care of Ren. Please, continue with the plan."

"Mitsusada is right. Let's go." Kai says, as all of them leave, leaving Aichi, Kenji and Ren behind.

"So, Ren, it's time for you to give in to Reverse."

"I'll never... ever..." he says, as he falls to his knees, unable to move properly.

"It seems you can't even fight properly!" Kenji laughs as he looks down on Ren. "It's time for you to go down, Ren. Just like your sister."

"I'm not going down!" that last assertive lit a fire of anger inside his mind that gives him the strength to get up and face Kenji.

Steps are heard. A person arrives. He eccentrically enters into the situation, even though he understands completely what happened there.

"You!" Kenji points to him.

"You are..." Ren says, rather happily due to his appearance.

"Legendary Fighter... Daigo!" Daigo completes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenji angrily asks.

"An empire is going to be taken down by a star." he blinks, amusedly. "Ren. Take care of Aichi and the girl. My new ace is going to destroy an empire."

"Okay. Daigo-san... take care. We've lost too many in this war." Ren says as he goes to stay by Aichi's side, as he realizes that Marianne was still there, and she was alive.

"Leave it to me!" Daigo smiles as he shows his deck directly to Kenji, revealing a powerful grade 3.

"Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon? I'm gonna show you the power of my deck. "Reverse" Daiyusha will take you down! Let's go."

"Then let it be!"

"Stand up, marvellous Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer."

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha."

Preview – Chapter 9: Stand up, Marianne!

"Superior Crossbreakride... "Reverse" Daiyusha!" Kenji uses a smart strategy to create a perfect scenario for his Dimension Police and Daigo has to deal with it. Meanwhile, Ren's strength is wearing out, Aichi is still on the ground, senseless. Daigo's strength, despite his arrival, is also wearing out during the fight. Silently, unknowingly, every Vanguard fighter in the world screams inside their minds... "Stand up, Marianne! Save our Vanguard!"

**Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays to everyone! :)**


	9. Stand up, Marianne!

Invaders

**Chapter 9: **Stand up, Marianne!

"Okay. Daigo-san... take care. We've lost too many in this war." Ren says as he goes to stay by Aichi's side, as he realizes that Marianne was still there, and she was alive.

"Leave it to me!" Daigo smiles as he shows his deck directly to Kenji, revealing a powerful grade 3.

"Sanctuary of Light, Brightness Dragon? I'm gonna show you the power of my deck. "Reverse" Daiyusha will take you down! Let's go."

"Then let it be!"

"Stand up, marvellous Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer."

"Dimensional Robo, Goyusha."

"Daigo, a legendary fighter. Even if Royal Paladin has got defenses, Link Joker will still invade. The sanctuary cannot be protected from Link Joker. Ride, Daitiger! Goyusha moves back." he bluntly asserts.

"You can never know before you try. Ride... Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm! With Planet Lancer's skill, I add Determinator to my hand. Attack! Check and get... Rachelle, critical trigger! Little Storm shall deliver two damage. Go, marvellous Vanguard!"

"Damage check: Daishield and Daicrane, a draw Trigger. Daitiger powers up and draw."

"Turn end."

"Draw. Ride... Daifighter! Call, Daidragon, Dailander and Daitiger. Dailander's Counterblast. Daitiger's power +4000."

_**Mitsusada's field:**_

_**Daidragon | Daifighter | Daitiger**_

_**Dailander | Goyusha | No card**_

"He might have used his hand to build this field, but it's going to be difficult to deal with it anyway." Daigo thinks, worried.

"Goyusha boosts. Daifighter! Drive check: Daikaiser, no trigger." (3 cards in Mitsusada's hand)

"Damage trigger check: Noble Stinger, a Critical Trigger. Little Storm's power+5000/critical+1!" Daigo prontly responds to that trigger.

"Daitiger and Daidragon attack!"

"I guard with Sacred Unicorn and then Marron!"

"Well done, Daigo. But don't you dare think the next turns will be as easy." Mitsusada grins.

"True. The next turn we shall contemplate your empire's demise." Daigo playfully laughs, "Stand and draw. Ride, Determinator! When I ride Determinator over Little Storm and I have Planet Lancer on Soul... I get to superior call... Little Storm! And call, Gallatin and also... Marron."

_**Daigo's field:**_

_**Gallatin | Determinator | No card**_

_**L. Storm | Marron | No card**_

"I see. Superior calling "Sanctuary of Light" units. Although, that gives you no advantage. My Dimension Police will crush it all. Justice always prevails!"

"Determinator attacks!" Daigo proceeds, ignoring Mitsusada's comment. "Drive check: Planetal Dragon." (4 cards in Daigo's hand)

"Damage check: Daikaiser."

"Gallatin!"

"Don't joke with me. Guard... Daibattles!" (Mitsusada's damage: 3) Mitsusada skilfully guards.

"Turn end.

"Stand and draw. Precursor of darkness, appear now and muster your power... Ride, Daikaiser! Goyusha boosts!"

"No guard."

"First check... Heal Trigger. Power to Daitiger and one damage is healed. Second check... Daidragon." (4 cards in Mitsusada's hand and 2 damage)

"Damage check... Planetal Dragon."

"Daitiger! Daidragon!"

"No guard. Determinator and Sacred Unicorn, draw trigger! Power to Determinator and I draw!"

"You were rushed pretty fastly to 4 damage, Daigo." Mitsusada brags.

"Let's see what it'll get you. Stand and draw! From the absolute, beautiful world... descend with your holy wings... Ride! Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon! Determinator is a card in my Soul, therefore its power is 11000. Counterblast. Superior call, Little Storm! I call Determinator from my hand. Everything's ready." Daigo playfully asserts.

_**Daigo's field:**_

_**Gallatin | Planetal | Determinator**_

_**L. Storm | Marron | L. Storm**_

"That's quite the setup you got there. But it cannot beat my Dimension Police." Mitsusada prontly answers, showing no signs of weakness.

"Planetal Dragon attacks! When this unit attacks, its skill activates! All my units with "Sanctuary of Light" get power +3000!"

"That's irrelevant. No guard!"

"First check: get... Noble Stinger, power to Gallatin, critical to Planetal Dragon. Second check: Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria." (6 cards on Daigo's hand)

"First: Dailander. Second: Daicrane, Draw Trigger. Power to Daikaiser!"

"Determinator! Due to Planetal's skill, both him and his booster, Storm, are powered up by +3000! And Gallatin with a boost from Little Storm!" Daigo exclaims, joyfully.

"Dairescue and Gorgon guards!"

"Turn end." Daigo ends his turn.

"Link Joker is justice, Daigo. You shall realize that sooner than you think. Stand and draw. (4) Daitiger moves. Daiyusha, call! Goyusha's skill activates. I send Dailander, Goyusha, Daiyusha, Daitiger to Soul!"

"Could it be?!" Mitsusada is startled by the idea.

"Hero of darkness, appear before me and allow victory to the Emperor! This is a... Superior Crossbreakride... Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha!"

"I see!" Daigo grasps the idea, "Sending Daiyusha to the Soul through Goyusha's skill allows him to get a constant 13000 power."

"Counterblast. Break Ride skill! "Reverse" Daiyusha gets power +10000/critical+1. And that's not all. If a grade 3 is revealed in a drive check, I am able to remove one of your guardians and nullify a Perfect Guard. That's Daikaiser's power: Guard Break!"

"Guard Break... that's a pain." Daigo complains.

"Dailander and Daidragon are called! Dailander's skill, Daidragon powers up! "Reverse" Daiyusha's Limit Break! Lock two rearguards and Planetal Dragon's power -10000."

_**Mitsusada's field:**_

_**Daidragon (13k) | "R" Daiyusha | Daidragon (lock)**_

_**Dailander (lock) | No card | No card**_

"This is gonna be difficult to deal with." Daigo thinks to himself.

"Go, my Vanguard! Attack Planetal Dragon!"

"Knight whose pride shall defend my comrades, appear before me! Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria! From the top of the deck: Brightness Dragon, Gloria, Rachelle, Hirumi and Sacred Unicorn. From my hand, Noble Stinger and Hirumi! Your Guard Break cannot break through this wall, Mitsusada!"

"That will not be necessary. First check: Daicrane, Daidragon powers up. Second check: Daicrane. Power to Daidragon and draw. Daidragon attacks!" (5 cards in Mitsusada's hand)

"Double draw?!" Daigo is surprised, "No guard." he declares whilst his Damage check reveals Brightness Dragon.

"5 damage, Daigo. And I have more cards than you do. You cannot win."

"Stand and draw." Daigo ignores his remark and keeps going, "Final Turn!"

Daigo feels weak though. This fight has proved to be much more tiring and needing him to act very fastidiously in order to win. Both his mind and body are exhausted. That is not supposed to happen so often. That means Link Joker's darkness is spreading even more. Ren keeps waiting for Aichi and Marianne to come back, but all the doors are closing. Hope is fading away. Ren is worn out. Aichi cannot fight. Neither can Marianne. Daigo may be able to win that fight, but not to keep fighting and neither would Mitsusada after being unReversed. Misaki, Emi and Katsuragi are Reversed. A feeling of hopelessness takes over Earth's Cardfighters as time passes.

"I shall expel you from our sanctuary, Link Joker! Brightness Dragon, ride! And Limit Break. I pay the cost and three of my rearguards get power+5000! Gallatin, Marron and Determinator. Marron boosts Brightness Dragon!"

"Guard... Dairescue and Daicrane. Daidragon intercepts."

"First check: Rachelle, all effects to Determinator. Second check: Hirumi. Power to Determinator, and heal one. Little Storm boosts, Gallatin attacks Daidragon."

"No guard." Daidragon is retired.

"Determinator, attack!"

"Damn it!" Mitsusada thinks to himself as he sees his hand: Daicrane, Daitiger and Daibattles. "If just he hadn't gotten two triggers, I could have..."

"Will you guard, Mitsusada?" Daigo asks, a tad impatient.

"I'll bet on a trigger! First check: Daikaiser. Second damage check: Daiyusha..." Mitsusada says as he realizes his loss.

"Come back to yourself, Mitsusada!" Daigo exclaims as if ordering Link Joker away.

Mitsusada groans as the unReverse process takes place. He is unable to stay conscious, though, joining Aichi and Marianne in their unconsciousness. Daigo sits next to Ren to see how the others were, but hope is almost none. Even if Aichi were to regain consciousness, he would be too weak to fight. Same as Mitsusada. Marianne would be the only hope. Should she wake up, there could still be hope. Silent and unknowingly, every Cardfighter prays for Marianne. They scream ever so strongly that their Vanguard is saved. "Stand up, Marianne!", they scream over and over... and over. Steps are heard. A familiar person appears.

"You are..." Ren lets out a brief smile recognizing the person but quickly that smile fades.

"I'm the hope of the Souryuu people. They shall embrace Link Joker and I as their future!" Souryuu Leon asserts, revealing his Reversed state.

"Even Leon?!" Ren is startled, but yet he cannot put himself on the front line and fight and neither can Daigo.

"Suzugamori Ren... Daigo... should you accept Reverse, it will be much easier on you. Otherwise, you will suffer much more." Leon affirms.

"Daigo-san... what should we do? We're not in condition to fight, but running would mean leaving Aichi and Marianne here." he asks Daigo directly.

"Then we have to fight, Ren." he prontly answers, without thinking.

"Don't be an idiot. You've just gone through a fight with one of the best Cardfighters in the world that was Reversed. Leon is another one. If you try too hard, your body will not resist." Ren directly exposes the consequences of reckless fighting.

"What's gonna be, Ren... Daigo?"

"Please. Something... save us!" Ren silently hopes.

"Souryuu Leon... isn't it?" a woman's voice is heard near Ren and Daigo.

"What?!" Leon wonders about who she is.

"M-Marianne!" Ren exclaims, happily as he sees Marianne standing up, strongly.

"I heard them all, Ren. Every Cardfighter in this world prayed for me. Prayed so that I can save Vanguard. I shall not let them down. Leon... you stand no chance. You either give up or you're gonna get destroyed in our fight."

"Ludicrous! You think I, the Souryuu's child, would give up at the declaration of an ordinary woman like you."

"Then you shall get beaten until you are unReversed."

Their fight does not take long. Even with Maelstrom "Reverse"'s tremendous power, Marianne deals with it lightly and finishes the game easily with a new ace: Empress of Essence, Venus. An astonishing card that may be the hope in defeating Link Joker's power. Leon comes back to his senses rapidly enough, without losing consciousness.

"What happened?" he asks, still a little confused. "I was Reversed, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. Do you remember by whom?" Marianne asks, not showing any sign of being tired.

"My memories are fuzzy... but I'm pretty sure it was Kai Toshiki."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's weakened voice is heard.

"Aichi-kun..." Ren prontly answers. "It's good you're up. But try to rest for the moment."

"W-what happened?" Aichi asks, but then realizes. "I-I was R-Reversed... right?" he asks, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Ren answers, bluntly.

"I'm sorry, Ren-san. It seems that you unReversed me. But... m-more importantly, Kai-kun..."

"Aichi-kun... you should rest. We'll take care of the Reversed fighters."

"Who is she?" he asks, pointing at Marianne.

"Name's Marianne. Top fighter. And that's all you need to know." she answers, impolitely.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi groans painfully, "Can you save him, Marianne-san?"

"You idiot! Even now you're thinking about Kai Toshiki. At this moment, you're worthless to him. Realize that, Sendou Aichi." she answers, very bluntly, without regard to Aichi's feelings.

"Marianne!" Ren tries to interrupt, bothered by the way she is speaking.

"I don't have time for chitchat, Sendou Aichi. Before we even get to Kai Toshiki, we'll have to get by Katsuragi Kamui, Tokura Misaki and Sendou Emi."

"Emi?!" Aichi's eyes open widely. "She was Reversed?!"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Marianne answers, even though she is unsure of the information due to the lack of evidence.

"You don't know that." Daigo defends Aichi instantly.

"Yes, I do." she answers, looking extremely certain of her position, even though she is not.

"We can either stay here and debate who Reversed who and let the world rot or go save it. Which do you lot choose?" she asks, stopping the development of the previous topic of the conversation.

"I don't think you have a choice." a voice, Tokura Misaki's, is heard as many steps are heard approaching them.

"Tokura Misaki, Sendou Emi, Katsuragi Kamui and..." Marianne starts.

"Kai-kun..." Aichi completes.

"If we win this..." Daigo says.

"We will have a chance to expel Link Joker once and for all!"

"Expel Link Joker?" Kai asks, with an ironic tone, "Impossible. Alpha Link cannot be beaten by the likes of you. And even if you do beat Alpha Link, Omega Grandiose will take care of you all."

"Omega Grandiose?! What's that?" they all wonder, but Aichi addresses it through a direct question to Kai.

"Link Joker's ultimate weapon. The key to destroying this world."

"Destroying the world?!" Aichi asks.

"Aichi... Link Joker will bring this world to an end!" Kai declares, bluntly.

"It seems Link Joker has made you even more arrogant, Kai." a voice, known to be Miwa's, is heard.

"Miwa..." Kai says as he directs himself to the sound, realizing Miwa's arrival.

"I'll make you remember, Kai. With this card!" he reveals one of the cards in his deck, a Kagero.

"That card is...!" Kai backs off, surprised.

"Yeah... that is Dragonic Overlord Rebirth! Dragonic Overlord's new form. Its strongest form. Kai, I'll guide Kagero's leader and bring you back to your senses!"

Preview – Chapter 10: Reduce everything to ashes!

"This is Dragonic Overlord's true power, Kai." A fierce fight for the future of the world begins. Since Marianne has woken up, even though rather different than she was before, hope has arrived and so have reinforcements. The fight against Link Joker may have a future. "Reduce everything to ashes with your apocalyptic flames, Overlord Rebirth! This is the end, Kai!", Miwa's fight lasts for a long time and so do others. Each one of their aces come at their full power in the hardest fight they could possibly have. "Emi, I swear I'll bring you back!", Aichi exclaims.


End file.
